a blooded love
by lilkiller101
Summary: This is a zalgo x oc story. I was 5 when I met HIM the man or should I even call him that when he's a creepypasta. I don't care I love him and only him. * I suck at summerys T T* ENJOY :3 rated t for some dirty stuff at the end :3 and posable name change of my oc
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING

Hi my name is scarlet. I was named that beacuse my eyes are blood red. At the age of five my family dicided ti keep my exsistenc a secret. I knew why, they were ashamed of having a doughter that looked like a demon mixed with a wight haired witch. I was locked in my room and had no friends. If I went to school they would have me killed I couldn't take it so I made voodoo dolls to keep me company. My faverite was a doll of a girl that wore glasses and was frowning. Her clothes were a long sleved shirt with a red and black pater on the sleves of the shirt. One night I was awake I heard the sound of my mother screaming. Then I saw a man walk into my room. The only thing I could see was red markes that looked like mouthes all over his bodie. I thought my mother hurt him and I wrote on a pice of paper. "are you ok mister?" I was a curiase girl and thaought that if I wright I can talk to him and maby be friends. "do you not talk child" "i dont know how to. I never went to school to learn and im always alone so I dont know how people talk." I wrote. We continued to ask questions and then he held out a box. " I must go but I promise I will come back for you scarlet. If it is not so much truble hold onto this box and _never_open it." " ok but you must hold onto something I chearish." I wrote and then grabed my faverite doll. "pleas tack good care of her for me. Oh I fergot to ask your name! Mite you pleas tell me?" "its zalgo. Scarlet when I come back you will be 13 years of age." "ok just come back safe ." I was happy but then he disapeered. I was alone agien.

**~8 years later~**

when I turened 13 I killed my family and hid there bodeys in the basment. The cut me cought good I had t admit but not good anof. Face now had a frown cut into the corner of my lips to the gaw bone ended. I lost an eye and their was a slit on my throught. I sowed it all up losly so that it dosn't heal cwickly. I grbed my dads metal tools and then grbed my giant sissorce mold and smelted all the metal off of my dads tools. After 12 houres my sissorcce were done. This was going to be my wepone and I only had one thing left to do to my aperance. I had to get my clothing. Over the 8 years I made all my familys clothing even my own. I knew what I was going to wear. My clothes looked like a mades outfit but it showed a lot of my legs. I also wore a mask that looked like blood was dripping from the top of my head. I was ready I only needed to pack the box I promised zalgo I would never open. I keept my promise all the 8 years I waited for zalgo to come.

~zalgo's p.o.v~

I needed to get people and turn them into z-infected. I was down 100 for my army. 'oh theirs a girl walking into the woods.' I thought and fallowed her into the woods and noticed that she never made a sound on the dead leavs that were scattred all over the dirt she walked on. She was wearing a maids outfit and had long wight hair that tuched the ground. She remnded me of the little girl I made a promise to get her and take away from her family. "zalgo I know your behind me." the girl said calmly. I flinched when she turned around I saw that she was wearing a mask over her face and was holding a giant pair of siccors. Her wight hair had blood stains on them and te sicccors were the same, covered in blood. I was going to make this girl my comander for the z-infected. " it's been 8 years hasn't it. Time really dose fly." '8 years but then you would have been a child...** oh SHIT!**' I thought when I suddenly realised the only girl I met 8 years ago and let live was scarlet. "scarlet?' she giggled and toke off her mask. "scarlet what happened to you and **YOU CAN TALK!**" " well no shit I can talk and I snaped a cuple of houres ago so yea." I then grabed scrlet and telaported back to my lair.

**SUP! Ok I know I haven't uploded anything and noticed their wasn't any zalgo romace so the hell with it. Im only going to do this one story entil its fineshed and then move onto a different story. And whats going to happen to scarlet and zalgo :3 find out in the next chapter! sorry bad spelling _ **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE ENDER REALM

~scarlet's p.o.v~

When we got to the under realm I was almost killed by a boy that was dressed like link from the laganed of zelda. "BEN if you dare kill her your the next to die!" zalgo was PISSED! I sware he would have killed BEN here and now if not for me being their. Zalgo knew that I snaped but didnt want me to see how he kill's people. I wouldn't blame him after all he dose want to kill all humans. 'But if zalgo wanted to kill all humans why was I still alive? I mean serasly we had a normal conversation when I was 5!' I was still trying to figure why he spared me when a voice brought me back to reality. "im sorry for trying to kill you wight witch."

"it's fine really you'r just luky I was off gared."

"oh and why's that?" BEN asked with his arms crossed

"one I already knew who you were BEN drwoned and TWO all I needed to do was grab my voodoo doll and made you stair strate into my eyes will I stab and decapatat the doll." I was grining at bBEN and for some reason zalgo was confused. "wait if you could do that whats with the siccores?"

"I take peoples skin for my voodoo doll's. It only works with human skin." I said with a smile tat looked like the jokers. Zalgo laughed with pure joy at that and ended up making my laugh. After a walk around my new home 'so zalgo says' I met the rake, Slenderman and his brothers, Jeff and smile.

~TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY~

I dicided to take a walk and at the corner of my eye I saw a stray cat and dog just lying their almost dead. I still had a soft spot for animales so I dicided to patch them up and keep them. Both dog and cat had a frown on their faces and their limbs decapataed. This was going to be fun. I grabed both of them and ran to my home zalgo gave me. I put them and their limbs on a table I use to sow up the skin of my victomes. I sowed the peaces together with their right body. After 3 houres I felt eyes behind me . 'JEFF WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!' I mentally yelled. I turned around to be face to face with the person I hated more the my family.

**Who do you think scarlet hates more then her family hmmm?:3**

**well anyway this is my second part. I did both 1 and 2 in one day XD I just find that awsome. This was all scarlets point of veiw I wonder what zalgo is upto. Well later people XD**


	3. auther's note sorry guys

**HEY GUYS so I decided to stop wrighting this story cus im totally out of ideas. I mite make a story simalure to alice in wonderlan but a more creepypasta version with my own monster I created. ****I'll give you a hint on the name it starts with a A and ends with a X. im going to leave all of this story up so if you get any ideas for a story kinda like this you can get some insperation from here. Go ahead and use this for your own story. Later :3**

**love: **

**lilkiller**


End file.
